1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of metal complexes as pigments, to new metal complexes and to a process for preparing them.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
EP-A 994 163 discloses metal complex pigments which additionally contain an intercalated compound. These intercalated compounds have in some instances very good light fastnesses, but relatively low colour strengths due to the intercalation. Their preparation, therefore, requires an additional synthetic step.
It is an object of this invention to provide further pigments which, without intercalation of organic or inorganic compounds, have excellent light fastnesses coupled with high colour strengths.